


Fuck Hyperion!

by Ruata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: история одного гиперионоеба





	Fuck Hyperion!

— А я тебя помню.

Тимоти отпрыгнул к стене и выхватил пистолет, быстро скользя взглядом от угла к углу. На полу стоял раскрытый чемодан, у дальней стены — диван и тумбочка, на которой стоял кактус в ярко-желтом горшке. И ни следа чужого присутствия, даже спрятаться негде.

— Ты что, не узнал меня? — Голос прозвучал удивленно и даже немного обиженно, и Тимоти выдохнул, расслабляясь. Ну конечно.

— Отвык просто, после Пандоры-то. Ты уж не обижайся, но последний говорящий ИИ, с которым я встречался — это Цифроджеки.

— Эй, я взрослая женщина! Живая! Просто выхода из этой комнаты нет, — Голос Гипериона явно была возмущена.

Тимоти устало потер лоб: он только-только вернулся из очередной заварушки на Пандоре, за которой Джек должен был пронаблюдать _лично_. «То, о чем они не знают, их не беспокоит, кексик,» — значило, что пока Тимоти пыхтел в той дыре, Джек на Гелиосе жрал попкорн и ржал в эхо-комм. После всего этого ему хотелось смыть с себя чужую кровь и упасть лицом в подушку, а не утешать ИИ (или не ИИ, ему сейчас было откровенно плевать).

Но он был двойником Джека без выходных и перерыва, так что пришлось растянуть губы в самой обольстительной улыбке — _цыпочки без ума от нее, я же так горяч, что сам бы себе вдул_ , — и уверенно произнести в потолок:

— Как я могу о таком забыть, ты же та женщина, которая будоражила мой сон не одну ночь.

— Правда? — голос в этот раз прозвучал смущенно, и Тимоти с трудом подавил вздох.

Голос Гипериона ему нравилась, она здорово скрасила его первые дни на Гелиосе, когда он даже в толчке стоял, зажав винтовку в руке — кто знает, когда и откуда вылезет очередной сбрендивший далевец, — и среди их разношерстной команды наемников и Клептрепа чувствовал себя лишним. Теперь он стал черствее и закаленнее, но все равно на мгновение ностальгия захлестнула его с головой: вот он пробирается к кабинету Джека, а Голос Гипериона подначивает солдата Даль, отвлекая все внимание на себя. Иногда ему казалось, что это все было так давно.

— Чистая правда. Послушай, я не хочу показаться грубым, но я так давно не спал, что собеседник из меня сейчас неважнецкий.

— Конечно-конечно, я понимаю, — Тимоти так и представил себе торопливые кивки головой, — просто заскочила поприветствовать тебя. Все-таки стандартный набор фразочек в Новый-Вы вряд ли можно посчитать общением. 

Тимоти не удержался и хохотнул: что-что, а чувство юмора у нее было.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. То есть, слышать. Я рад тут быть, вот.

Голос негромко рассмеялся, но так ничего не ответил, и Тимоти поплелся наконец в душ.

***

На Гелиосе он предсказуемо не задержался надолго, неразобранный чемодан так и остался в комнате раскрытым, Тимоти туда даже заглядывать не стал. Вместо этого он по-хозяйски зарылся в шкаф Джека, проигнорировав изумленный присвист за спиной, поковырялся в охапке одинаковых желтых кофт и выбрал оттуда без лишних прорех. У Босса деньги чуть ли из трусов не вываливаются, а не рванину и днем с огнем не сыщешь.

Зато у его вещей был неоспоримый плюс — они чистые и пахнут приятно, а на Пандоре одно это уже многого стоит. 

— Тебе идет этот цвет, — промурлыкало в ухо.

Тимоти чуть не навернулся с выступа вниз.

— Твою ж мать!..

— Прости, я тебя напугала? — Голос Гипериона звучала обеспокоенно.

— Что-то вроде того, — вздохнул Тимоти и начал с еще большей осторожностью пробираться дальше.

— Ты недавно прошел мимо станции, и я решила связаться.

— У Босса новое развлечение, да, — Тимоти подпрыгнул и ухватился за выступ, а потом подтянулся вверх, — посылать меня в жопу мира принести ему какую-нибудь хрень. Но платит он за это хорошо, и общаться с людьми особо не надо. 

— Твои физические параметры в очень хорошей форме, обхват бицепса на пару сантиметров больше, чем у Красавчика Джека.

— Ты только ему это не говори, — посоветовал Тимоти, отряхивая пыль с одежды. 

В такие моменты он сильно скучал по Элпису. Прыжковые площадки, конечно, это орудия пыток, но пыли там почти не было. 

— Погоди-погоди, ты что, измеряла нас?

— Мне было скучно, — сконфуженно произнесла Голос Гипериона. — И интересно сравнить. А что там еще оставалось делать? Книжки, которые вы мне притащили, я прочитала, а начитывать текст с экрана круглыми сутками так утомляет. 

— Я польщен. Но Боссу все же не говори, кто знает, как он это воспримет. 

— У нас будет свой секрет! 

Тимоти даже стало немного неловко от этого чистого наивного восторга в голосе, особенно в разговоре не с кем-то там, а с ним. Некоторые вещи, которые раньше принимал, как должные, начинают бить под дых, когда не ждешь.

— У нас будет все. Так ты коммишь по делу или?..

Голос Гипериона помолчала, и Тимоти подумал бы, что она отсоединилась от связи, если бы не совсем тихое дыхание в комм. Совсем как у человека.

— Я просто хотела сказать, что тебе идет этот цвет. Желтый. 

Тимоти сгорбился и с силой подопнул камень. Этот сраный дом обчистили раньше него, и что он теперь принесет Джеку? Горстку пепла от сожженного хозяина? Кусок туалетной бумаги? Бутылку с пола?

Да Джек его придушит лично, или наконец выжжет символ под маской, как и грозился давно. Наверное, стоило испугаться тому, что Тимоти больше перспектива этого не пугала, надевать личину Джека с каждым разом становилось все легче и легче, и носить маску со временем он стал не только буквально.

— Ну разумеется, детка, мне идет желтый цвет! Я же красавчик, мне идут все цвета.

Голос помолчала — Тимоти услышал негромкий гул на фоне, похоже, она зачитывала очередное объявление. Интересно, откуда у нее вообще было время на скуку, в Гиперионе же жизнь всегда кипит и бьет ключом.

— Нет. Я говорю про _тебя_. Желтый цвет идет к твоим веснушкам.

Тимоти не уронил матрас, который содрал с кровати, только благодаря чистому везению. Про свою внешность до операции он не говорил никому, и дело даже было не в бомбе, которую вшили (или не вшили, но рисковать не хотелось) ему в лицо. Просто это было неправильно, слишком больно и горько.

Потому вдвойне неожиданно было услышать про нее сейчас, от ИИ, который коротал время от скуки.

— Моим веснушкам? — эхом спросил Тимоти.

— Мне пора идти, я позвоню тебе позже, — торопливо ответила Голос, и Тимоти готов был бы поклясться Цифроджеками, что она ему сейчас соврала.

Только вот зачем?

Тимоти пожал плечами, отложив это на потом, и принялся дальше осматривать комнату. Все же, по здравому размышлению, вызывать гнев Джека без повода не стоило. Так хоть можно сделать вид, что честно пытался.

***

Голос Гипериона не соврала и звонила ему по эхо-комму так регулярно, что Тимоти начинал уже беспокоиться, когда ее не было.

После того разговора в их общении Тимоти чувствовал какую-то сквозившую недосказанность, но не решался поднимать тему. Не так часто ему удавалось наслаждаться нормальной человеческой беседой, даже если говорил он с ИИ. Хотя Голос и настаивала, что она человек, Тимоти верил ей слабо. Конечно, можно было спросить напрямую у Джека, но это ощущалось как-то неправильно, словно он вторгался туда, куда ему не следовало.

Это был просто еще один секрет из кучи других, какие у них появились.

Голос болтала ему в ухо о последних сплетнях Гипериона, пока Тимоти отстреливался от психов, читала ему стихи, когда он зачищал очередное логово бандитов, рассказывала ему вести с полей о Джеке и его новой любви к воздушному шлюзу. «Он даже почти накачал бицепсы, как у тебя!» — театральным полушепотом поделилась Голос, и Тимоти прыснул.

Во что превратилась его жизнь, если самое лучшее общение для него сейчас — ИИ корпорации мудаков, а способ тренировки ее главы лишь забавляет вместо того ужаса, который он испытал бы раньше?

— Я тебя чем-то обидела? — Голос звучала встревоженно, словно уловив перемену в его настроении.

— Нет, я просто... Я просто думаю, в кого же превратился, — честно ответил Тимоти, перезаряжая пистолет-пулемет от Тедиора прямо в лицо какому-то психу и уворачиваясь от летящих на него ошметков мозга. — Фу, отвратительно. Это была моя новая футболка!

— Ты — это ты, — произнесла Голос так, словно это было великое философское откровение. Надо отдать ей должное, этот тон ей удавался хорошо, — А футболку снимай, тебе пойдет.

Она звучала так, словно и правда имела в виду его, а не красивую тушку Джека, на которую действительно были падки горячие цыпочки (и не только они, если судить по воплям некоторых психов). Даже в такие моменты — по уши в чужой крови и стреляя из снайперской винтовки в упор, подбадривая выкриками Цифроджеков, — Тимоти ощущал себя _собой_. И это каждый раз сбивало с толку.

Пожалуй, она стала для него самым близким другом на этой забытой богом, но не корпорациями, планете. Цифроджеки могли бы обидеться, если бы узнали, — и хоть Тимоти доверял им свою жизнь целиком и полностью, общаться с ними так он не мог. А с Голосом было все по-другому: она не рассказывала о своем прекрасном виде, развлекала Тимоти в тоскливые холодные вечера, когда у него перед костром зуб на зуб не попадал, а искать ночлег с таким лицом — гиблое дело. Черт возьми, да она даже откопала где-то старые рассказы Тимоти про космических медведей и начитывала их на весь Гелиос. Джек поначалу рвал и метал (даже позвонил Тимоти, чтобы пожаловаться), но в итоге то ли проникся, то ли смирился. Тимоти не стал уточнять, молчащий Джек — это не тот подарок, которому стоит смотреть в зубы; просто каждый раз с неким благоговением проверял сайт по своим рассказам, который создали преданные фанаты. 

То, что раньше казалось несбыточной мечтой, стало вполне себе реальностью. В бессонные ночи, когда Голос была занята (или отдыхала, или отключалась от питания, Тимоти не знал и не рисковал спрашивать), он слушал ее записи и чувствовал, как внутри под сердцем что-то замирает.

— И откуда ты только обо мне столько всего знаешь, — Тимоти задрал футболку и утер ей пот и кровь с лица. Все равно после этой вылазки этими вещами даже подтереться нельзя будет. Джек как обычно хлопнет себя по бедру и потребует стриптиз прямо в своем кабинете, «ты же не думаешь, что сможешь показаться с моим лицом в такой одежде, тыковка?», после чего выдаст ему новый комплект. Тимоти всегда было интересно, хранит ли ее Джек для себя или устроил в своем кабинете шкафчик с одеждой для своего двойника, но спрашивать так и не рискнул.

— Птичка на хвосте принесла, — ответила Голос так же жизнерадостно, как и зачитывала фразочки в Новый-Вы, но Тимоти уловил, что она очень смущена.

Кто бы мог подумать, что он сможет так хорошо читать скрываемые эмоции у бестелесного голоса.

Цифроджеки только что запинали последнего психа, и Тим показал им большие пальцы. Его мальчики так выросли, и он так гордился их успехами. В большинстве миссий можно было стоять в сторонке и подбадривать их, пока они ураганом проносились среди врагов, и даже безбашенные психи оказывались бессильны. Голос их успехи комментировала сухо, а то и вовсе переводила тему на другое. Тимоти не давил.

— Кексик! К тебе не пробиться никак, — захрустел чипсами ему в ухо Джек, вклиниваясь в эхо-чат. — Ты — то есть я, конечно, но мы-то знаем правду, — славно потрудился, поэтому можешь пока вернуться на Гелиос. Все идет по плану, и ты можешь пока немного отдохнуть. За моим телом нужен хороший уход, тыковка, и забота.

— Как скажешь, босс, — Тимоти призвал Цифроджеков обратно и с удовольствием потянулся. 

Он собирался домой. Тимоти был бы рад поделиться этой новостью с Голосом, но она молчала. Видимо, Джек насел на нее со своим великим планом, раз уж отозвал своего двойника. 

Обратно до станции перемещения Тимоти летел словно на крыльях, и на Гелиосе даже Джек с его подколками и голодным взглядом не мог испортить настроение.

— От тебя не просто несет, а разит, словно ты спал в логове скагов, — Джек демонстративно зажал нос двумя пальцами, а другой рукой помахал у Тимоти перед лицом. — Иди, искупайся. Это приказ.

— Так точно, босс, — отсалютовал Тимоти и через боковую дверь прошел в свою комнату.

Там было все так же, как он и оставил: полуразобранный чемодан на полу, кактус (уже почти засохший) да тонкий слой пыли на полу. Надо было включить робота-пылесоса перед уходом, но даже так эта комната была райским уголком. 

Тимоти пошел сразу в ванную — в кои-то веки Джек был прав, — бросая вещи прямо на пол по пути. Без многого на Пандоре можно было спокойно прожить, но горячая вода — отдельный разговор, за нее убить можно (Тимоти и убивал, не ходить же грязным). Это был _рай_.

Раньше после долгого расслабляющего душа хотелось только спать, но теперь, когда возбуждение после хорошей стычки все еще бурлило в крови, Тимоти не мог никак устроиться на месте. Он ворочался с боку на бок, переворачивал подушку с нагретой стороны на холодную, но в итоге сдался. 

О сексе он не задумывался давно — с лицом Джека перепихон на Гелиосе ему не светил, а на Пандоре собирать весь букет болячек не хотелось. Да и со спущенными штанами отстреливаться не очень-то удобно, он уже пробовал. Быстрая дрочка не приносила особого удовольствия, только удовлетворение от снятого напряжения, зато теперь, когда у него наконец было время...

Тимоти стащил футболку и отбросил ее в сторону, а потом критически осмотрел себя. Голос была права, тело у него действительно хорошее: гладкую рельефную грудь было диво как приятно гладить. Тимоти сжал затвердевший сосок пальцами, а другую руку запустил себе в трусы, поглаживая затвердевающий член. Это было как раз то, чего ему так не хватало: неторопливые ласки в спокойной атмосфере. Жар опускался все ниже и ниже, и Тимоти сжал член покрепче, провел на пробу ладонью вверх-вниз, и это было бы совсем хорошо, если бы у него была смазка. Тимоти на пробу пошарил в тумбочке, и разумеется, Джек предусмотрел даже это (зная Джека, он наверняка ее первым делом туда запихнул). И теперь — вот теперь было идеально.

Он приспустил трусы вниз, повел ладонью по стволу, с удовольствием размазывая смазку, обвел пальцем головку и со стоном откинул голову назад, чувствуя, как пульсирует вена у основания. Второй рукой он нашел яички и начал перекатывать их в такт своим поглаживаниям, с наслаждением отмечая, как они подтягиваются, когда член вставал все сильнее. 

— Так ты тут! — раздался бодрый голос, и Тимоти ошеломленно замер. — Прости, я была занята.

Перекатившись на живот, Тимоти закусил угол подушки, попытавшись подавить громкий стон. И если раньше ему было хорошо, то теперь, услышав голос, Тимоти совсем глупо и неожиданно почувствовал себя в _огне_. Он честно попытался остановиться — прижался бедрами к кровати, но в итоге начал возиться, словно перевозбужденный подросток. Да он сейчас был как скаг в течке!

— С тобой все хорошо? — голос была взволнована, и часть Тимоти сразу же решила ее утешить. Другая часть заставила Тимоти сжать член покрепче и задергать рукой вверх и вниз.

Эти громкие шлепающие звуки нельзя было спутать ни с чем, и Тимоти впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как краска от стыда заливает ему не только шею, но и грудь. И это при том, что тело Джека краснело весьма неохотно.

— О? О, — и Тимоти впервые услышал, как у весьма красноречивой Голос закончились слова.

Он мог бы много чего сказать, если бы из груди не рвались громкие стоны и яйца так сладко не поджимались, и он никогда не был настолько возбужден, как сейчас. От одного осознания того, что Голос его слушает.

— П-прости, — с трудом выдавил из себя Тимоти, но даже для своих собственных ушей он звучал фальшиво.

Может, когда-то он и учился на актера, но простое вранье ему никогда не давалось хорошо. Особенно близким и друзьям. А Голос — Голос была и то, и другое, и в то же время она была чем-то большим.

— Ох, — голос стал на октаву ниже, а затем продолжил: — Ну же, сделай это. Сожми его покрепче.

Тимоти чуть не навернулся с кровати. Он ожидал презрения, отвращения, черт, даже неловкого принятия, но никак не то, что она присоединится. И все же он послушно сделал то, что сказала Голос.

— Сделал? — промурлыкала Голос, — Хороший мальчик. А теперь представь, как я веду руками по твоим ногам, глажу икры, бедра... Я начну с внешней стороны, а потом буду покрывать их поцелуями, поднимаясь выше и выше к паху.

Тимоти застонал и выгнулся дугой на кровати, он представил себе это слишком живо — бедра начало немного покалывать от ощущений призрачных поцелуев, и член, казалось, напрягся еще сильнее.

— А потом я проведу пальцем по выступающей вене у тебя на члене, она ведь есть там, Тим?..

— Д-да, — Тимоти провел пальцем по вене, прикрыв глаза.

— Твой член такой горячий и тяжелый в моей руке, я могла бы держать его вечно, поглаживая и целуя. Ты такой красивый, Тим, везде и всюду, но тут — тут ты особенно прекрасен, — Голос сама задыхалась, словно и ей это приносило удовольствие, словно она сама там была возбуждена и ласкала себя, и Тимоти повело от одной этой картины, — я бы попробовала сжать его в ладони, но ты такой большой, Тим, что мои пальцы не могли бы его обхватить, мне пришлось бы работать обеими руками, чтобы удовлетворить тебя, но я не против, потому что это ты, Тим. Ты ведь делаешь то, что я говорю?

Тимоти слепо закивал в потолок, а Голос продолжила:

— Говори, Тим, я хочу слышать тебя.

— Да... — задохнулся Тимоти, не в силах произнести даже слово.

— Мои движения поначалу были бы медленными, я бы понемногу приноравливалась к тебе, — все, как Тимоти любил, — но потом, потом я бы двигала рукой резко, быстро и останавливалась только для того, чтобы обвести головку и погладить уздечку, вот как сейчас. 

У Тимоти поджались пальцы ног от ослепительного наслаждения, когда он пару раз провел пальцем по уздечке и с негромким воплем кончил, заливая свою руку спермой.

Это было... Это было нечто. В ушах звенело, и перед глазами расплывались темные круги, словно он только что смотрел на яркое солнце. Хотя это было вполне уместно — еще никогда у Тимоти не было такого оргазма.

— Тебе хорошо, Тим? — мурлыкнула удовлетворенно Голос.

Тимоти повозился на мокрых от пота простынях, чувствуя, как воздух холодит разгоряченную кожу. Мысли и вопросы в голове возились медленно, но стыд, который был до этого, пока возвращаться не спешил.

— Самый лучший оргазм. — Голос негромко рассмеялась над его хриплым голосом. — Но... Почему?

— Почему? То есть, ты и правда ничего не понимал все это время, а не динамил все мои попытки? 

Тимоти растерянно моргнул в потолок; это было что-то новое.

— Нет? — честно ответил он.

— Это всегда был ты, с самой нашей первой встречи, — Голос говорила это уверенно, словно поясняла ему что-то, известное абсолютно всем и каждому, — только ты и никто другой. Я не думала, что из этого что-то выйдет, потому что я... это я, но надеяться не переставала.

— Я такой болван, — простонал Тимоти в голос, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, — ты все это время ухаживала за мной, а я...

Голос хмыкнула, но отрицать ничего не стала. Тимоти пригладил волосы и решился наконец:

— В этот раз я ухаживаю за тобой. Если ты не против, конечно.

— Что ж, я буду ждать.

Голос была счастлива, и Тимоти наконец-то спокойно выдохнул — он знал, с чего начать.


End file.
